doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:POMfannumber1/Top 8 Episode Twos
Hi folks, I'm here with my daily late afternoon cup of cocoa and a random assortment of biscuits (I save Jammie Dodgers for Sundays and visitors), so let's press on! I highly advise you read the previous post first. 8. The Fires of Pompeii So, this is my least favourite one. The plot is fine. But there's one massive thing I don't like. I can't watch it now because of Peter Capaldi and Karen Gillan. Alarm bells ring in my head now. They're even ringing now as I type. 'Nuff said. 2/10. 7. The Shakesphere Code This episode was another bad one. I'm not sure about why. It just is. Witches? Doctor Who shouldn't be fantasy, people! It never was. When I was a kid of 12, once visiting my cousin's house I found a story that involved the TARDIS' chameleon circuit turning into a bathtub and travelling with a princess called Anniathaca (Weird I know) and Prince Jamie (This was the middle of the Troughton era) and fought ogres. It turns out this was written by my younger cousin who's six years younger than me. That has stayed with me forever. It shouldn't be like this. 2.5/10. 6. The Beast Below From witches to whales. I think this story was overly comlicated and just plain boring. 2.75/10. Joint 6. Tooth and Claw I like Victorian times. Really intresting bit of history. It's very weird how the first two Victorian stories on new Who I both found very bad. However, this story does have a gleam. RTD gave it his best shot. Sometimes, RTD and Moffat make mistakes. We all do. The premise is clever and funny and intresting. I just didn't like how it was made. 2.75/10. 5. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship I used to think this story was bad. But I recently rewatched it. It's awesome! I really like Brian Pond/Williams (I think we'll never know which name is right) and the robots. It really warmed the cockles of my heart to see Brian eating lunch looking over Earth. Beautiful. 10/10. 4. Day of the Moon Part two to a fantastic story. I like how timey wimey this gets and it's a really good storyline. Whoever played Canton did it really well. 10/10. 3. Into the Dalek This story is another gooden. But we've seen it before. It was Dalek. They're just some similar. I mean, do you make another Turn Left or Doomsday? One doesn't because it can't be done. One should treat Dalek with the same respect. If you do a reboot of a good episode, it's bad. If you do a reboot of a bad episode, it's even badder! Why didn't the production team see that? Ranting aside, it's a clever episode. 10/10. 2/1/ Whatever. The End of the World When this was transmitted, I was still giving new Who a suspicous eye. This convinced me it would work. 1. It had great SFX. 2. It had a great plot. It gave me a spark of hope. It just did. A spark of hope I've still got now. 10/10. Bye! Category:Blog posts